bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Dragon
( )' | env=Tropical and Subtropical Forests | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:5 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:11 | cr6=Challenge Rating:13 | cr7=Challenge Rating:16 | cr8=Challenge Rating:18 | cr9=Challenge Rating:19 | cr10=Challenge Rating:21 | cr11=Challenge Rating:22 | cr12=Challenge Rating:24 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +5; Very Young +5; Young +5; Juvenile +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Arcane Spells and those from the Mind, Enchantment, and Illusion domains as Psionic Powers. Emerald Dragons are highly reclusive. While the Emerald Dragons are usually the most populous of Gem Dragons, they are also the most difficult to find on the material plane. Emerald Dragons are creatures of the Emerald Dream, the ethereal dreamworld that all life is a part of, and spend the vast majority of their lives within it. Time is meaningless inside the Dream and as a result, Emerald Dragons are extremely long-lived. The Emerald Dragons watch over nature, often assisted by the Night Elven Druids. Many Night Elves form such a close bond with the Emerald Dragons that they become Dragonsworn. The Dragons and Druids work closely together within the Dream, where they can control the ebb and flow of nature and influence the evolutionary path it takes. As a result of Ysera's charge, Emerald Dragons guard the Great Trees and can simultaneously see both the landscape of the Material Plane and the corresponding dreamscape. This enchanted vision, known as Dreamsight, allows Emerald Dragons to perceive their surroundings with perfect clarity even through closed eyes. Emerald Dragons are a peaceful, meditative race and most Emerald Dragons spend their time in quiet contemplation and the study of dreams. They are, like the other Gem Dragons, highly intelligent and always striving to learn more about the world, fretting out the mysteries of creation and life but keeping all such secrets hidden within the Emerald Dream. They spend their time there interacting with creatures of myth and illusion. Emerald Dragons are a surprisingly swift race, moving fast, often teleporting through the Dream to wherever their thoughts lead. As a result they are the least interested about happenings in the material plane and often must have any major events brought to their attention by other Gem Dragons. When they venture to the physical world, they act as though it is the illusion and the realm from which they hail is the only source of reality, often only appearing as an illusion in half ethereal forms, or not physically at all. Emerald Dragons have no compunctions about what they eat. They prefer lizards and giants, but they will eat anything in a pinch. Of all the other types of True Dragonkind, Emerald Dragons get along best with the Sapphire Dragons, often controlling parallel domains (Emerald Dragons taking the surface, Sapphire Dragons taking the subterranean areas below). They fear the Red Dragon clans because of their well-known greed. COMBAT Their primary lairs consist of traps and alarms designed to warn of visitor and other threats. Emerald Dragons prefer to quietly observe intruders and rarely emerge from hiding. If parlay is called for, they send their kindred or chief vassals to handle such duties while they watch, hidden, from cover. When forced into combat, Emerald Dragons prefer to attack by ambush, using stealth and surprise attacks to quickly disable their enemies. If the threat prove to be too great to handle, an Emerald Dragon will not hesitate to retreat. However, it will plan revenge, and its patience can last for centuries if need be. Breath Weapon (Su): An Emerald Dragon has two types of breath weapons, a cone of neurotoxic poison gas and a cone of sleep gas. Every creature within the area of the sleep gas must succeed on a Will save or fall asleep for 1 round per age category of the Dragon. Water Breathing (Ex): An Emerald Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapons, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Alternate Form (Su): A Young or older Emerald Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Lullaby'' (Very Young or older); 3/day—''Dreamwalk'' (Adult or older), Probe Thoughts (Ancient or older); 1/day— Dream Leash (Old or older), Dream Casting (Great Wyrm). Skills: Bluff, Hide, and Move Silently are considered Class skills for Emerald Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Gem Dragons